


Only One Bed-Perciver

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Only One Bed, Perciver - Freeform, and there was only one bed, two kings in a four poster sized bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: Percy Weasley is already exhausted from his first day prefect duties, so what will he do when he arrives at his dorm to find he’ll have to share a bed with Oliver Wood?I’m sorry I can’t write summaries you guys know what’s going to happen.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Only One Bed-Perciver

Percy already had a headache from Ginny's constant pestering and the stunt Ron had pulled with the flying car, and herding the energetic first years to the common room hadn't helped in the slightest. By the time he stomped up to the dormitory, he was more than ready to ignore Oliver and go straight to sleep. Unfortunately, the house-elves had other ideas. Percy swung open the room and headed straight for the bed by the window, the one he usually took, ready to fling himself upon it and dispel the headache.

But his bed wasn't in it's usual spot. Neither was Oliver's. In fact, it looked like there was...

_ Only one bed. _

Percy groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Nice to see you too." Oliver's voice came from beside the window, cloaked in darkness.

"Sorry." Percy said immediately. "It's... there's only one bed."

"Yeah, I noticed." Oliver responded wryly. "How d'you reckon that happened?"

"Maybe the house elves made a mistake." Percy said. "Or Dumbledore forgot there's two of us. We should probably go see him about it."

"I tried already, while you were helping the first-years. His office is locked." Oliver informed him.

"Okay, then." Percy said. "Alright, I'll sleep in the common room or something. Plenty of comfortable armchairs." He looked wistfully at the bed before starting to make his way to the door once again, dreading the ache he would no doubt have from sleeping strangely.

"Don't be stupid." Oliver stood and blocked the door. "We'll just share the bed."

Percy swallowed. "What?"

"It's large enough. It'll just be for tonight, and we'll go see McGonagall tomorrow." Oliver promised.

Percy realized that he was in quite the dilemma. Not only was he a raging bisexual, he was a raging bisexual with a raging crush on Oliver Wood.

Then again, his headache was only going to get worse and he wanted to be at least a little bit awake for classes tomorrow.

"Oh, very well." Percy sighed, making his way to his trunk. He pulled his pyjamas out and stepped into the bathroom to change. When he emerged, he saw Oliver disappear into the bathroom behind him, and was left with the large room with only one bed.

Percy tried to dismiss the thoughts as he lay down on the bed, resting stiffly as he could at the very edge of the bed, as close to the edge as he could get without falling off. Oliver emerged after a moment and took his own place on the other side of the bed. There was hardly half of a foot of space between them.

"Well." Oliver said. "Good night, Percy."

"Good night." Percy said back stiffly.

For a long while, neither of them moved, not even daring to breathe too hard. Gradually, Percy's headache faded, though he still couldn't go to sleep knowing that Oliver was  _ right there _ . Oliver had either overcome his tendency to toss and turn in his sleep over the break or he too, was having trouble falling asleep. Percy wondered if Oliver was wide awake for the same reason he was.

No, that couldn't possibly be it. He was most likely just excited for the first day. He knew Oliver was convinced that this was the year he would finally win the cup. That was probably the reason.

What felt like another eternity passed before finally Oliver relaxed, his breathing slowing. Percy realized that his shoulders had been tensed and he slowly relaxed them. Oliver was asleep. 

That was good, right? Percy should've been able to get to sleep now. 

Yet, he couldn't.

_ It's fine, _ he told himself.  _ We're just two friends. Sharing a bed. _

Percy finally managed to get to sleep, but it was far from restful. The first time he woke, he found himself splayed across the bed, Oliver's leg covering his. Panic filled his sleepy brain and he quickly tugged his leg away and let sleep pull him back.

The second time he woke, the two of them had rolled over so they were both closer to the middle of the bed, pressed against each other. Through his sleepy thoughts, Percy realized that it was quite nice to share warmth with Oliver, and as he fell back asleep, he shifted the slightest bit so that he was nestled in Oliver. Percy felt warm, safe. Contentedly, he fell back into a deep sleep.

The third time, Percy was startled awake by a pain in his wrist. His eyes flew open to see Oliver's hand wrapped around his wrist, squeezing it. He was muttering uneasily in his sleep, his eyes moving wildly under his eyelids.

Percy tried to tug his wrist away, but Oliver's grip was too strong.

"Oliver." he hissed. "Oliver!"

Oliver woke up, his hand unclenching. He looked around, disorientated, and quickly released Percy's wrist. "Sorry." he whispered, the sound amplified by the darkness.

"S'fine." Percy whispered back, rubbing his wrist. The pain faded quickly enough, and Percy felt sleep start to tug at him again.

"I get nightmares sometimes." Oliver said quietly. "I move around in my sleep. I'm just tired from the feast, I guess."

Percy wasn't quite sure why Oliver was telling him this, but he found he didn't mind. "I used to get nightmares too. Especially in first year, because I missed my mum." Percy felt his face start to heat up, and instantly regretted sharing it. Oliver would probably tell Fred, and Fred would tell George, and it would be all over the school tomorrow that Percy Weasley missed his mum.

To Percy's surprise, however, Oliver didn't laugh. "I know." he said.

Percy turned to him, though he couldn't make much out in the darkness. "What?"

"You used to cry in your sleep." Oliver said, the small trace of light in the room glinting off his brown eyes. 

"Oh" Percy was sure that Oliver would be able to feel the heat coming off his face, he was blushing so hard.

A few moments of silence passed, their breathing the loudest thing in the room.

"Hey, Percy?" Oliver sounded anxious, like he was afraid of shattering the comfortable silence.

"Yes?" responded

"I wanted to say—I mean... I don't mind sharing the bed with you." 

Percy felt his heart stop for a moment, and the seconds seemed to stretch into centuries as the words echoed in his head.  _ I don't mind sharing the bed with you _ .

Percy found himself responding automatically. "I don't mind either." his voice was only just a whisper, but Oliver was so close that he was able to hear it.

Percy realized that he was still facing Oliver, his cheek pressed on the pillow. Oliver turned his head so his cheek was pressed on the pillow as well. Their eyes met, barely visible in the low light, but Percy felt a jolt of electricity run through him anyway.

Percy was suddenly aware that he and Oliver were tangled together, their legs overlapping and one of his arms slung across Oliver's chest. Their faces were so close that if Percy moved forward even a hair, their noses would be touching.

As soon as he had the thought, Oliver leaned forward just a little and pressed his lips to Percy's.

Percy froze, feeling all of the heat rush out of him.

Percy wanted to kiss Oliver back, but he found himself unable to move, and stayed perfectly still under Oliver's lips. Oliver sensed his lack of responsiveness and pulled back, looking everywhere but at Percy.

"I-I'm sorry." he stammered. "I didn't mean to-"

"No," Percy cut him off. "It's fine. I was just... surprised, that's all. I..." Percy licked his lips, once again realizing how close together they were.

"I..." Percy tried again, the words getting stuck in his throat. He felt Oliver shrink away, regret coming off him in waves. Percy released a frustrated breath, unable to articulate the words.  _ Screw it.  _ He thought.

With that, Percy raised his hand to cup the back of Oliver's neck and pulled him close until they were kissing once again. He hardly needed to shift to pull himself onto Oliver, straddling his stomach. Slowly, he wormed his hands under Oliver's shirt, hearing him hiss as Percy's cold hands ghosted over his ribs and chest.

After an eternity, Oliver finally pulled away, breathing heavily. His hands were in Percy's hair, tangled into the red curls. Their eyes met again, and Percy saw the skin around Oliver's eyes crinkle as he smiled, his teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"Wow." Percy breathed. Oliver nodded in agreement. 

"Again?" he asked Percy softly.

Percy nodded, leaning down to kiss Oliver once more, finding he didn't mind the mistake in sleeping arrangements at all.


End file.
